


When You Do

by Teyamarra



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dating, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i almost cried writing this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23661148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teyamarra/pseuds/Teyamarra
Summary: “I’m going to marry you.”“What?” Penelope glanced up, her eyebrows scrunching with confusion.“I’m going to marry you.” Luke repeated, as if it was the simplest phrase in the world.Penelope shot up from her place in Luke’s lap. “I heard you the first time.” She snapped, fishing between one of the couch cushions for the tv remote, and promptly shutting off the TV.“I really hope you didn’t just propose to me, while watching Diehard? Because if so, the answer is no.”
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	When You Do

**Author's Note:**

> This a standalone drabble, post-season 15, even though I haven't finished watching it. I probably won't ever finish it, I just can't believe it's over. Let me know what you think! I can't wait to write more for them.

“I’m going to marry you.”

“What?” Penelope glanced up, her eyebrows scrunching with confusion.

“I’m going to marry you.” Luke repeated, as if it was the simplest phrase in the world.

Penelope shot up from her place in Luke’s lap. “I heard you the first time.” She snapped, fishing between one of the couch cushions for the tv remote, and promptly shutting off the TV.

“I really hope you didn’t just propose to me, while watching Diehard? Because if so, the answer is no.”

“Would you say yes if I proposed to you at some fancy restaurant?” Luke quipped, a grin spreading across his very smug face.

Penelope squinted. She couldn’t tell if Luke was serious or if he was being extremely dense. They’d only been together for three months, but they’d already discussed the big things that go into a relationship, and Penelope had made it very clear that she was not interested in getting married.

“No.” Penelope dragged out the o. “I wouldn’t care if you asked me on top of the Eiffel tower. I’m not interested in getting married, you know that.”

“I do know that, which is why I didn’t ask you. Yet.” Luke sought out Penelope’s hands, weaving their finger’s together. “Penelope Grace Garcia, one day we will get married. It won’t be tomorrow, next week, and it might not even be a year from now, but I am going to marry you. That’s a promise.”

Penelope was speechless, which was very uncommon, unless she was in the company of the man in front of her. It didn’t help that she could feel the tear welling up behind her eyes. “You know, you really shouldn’t make promises you can’t keep.” Penelope quipped, turning away from Luke.

“Hey. Look at me.” He turned her chin towards him, wiping away the stray tear that managed to fall. “This is a promise I am going to keep, because I know what I want. I want you, Roxy, and Sergio. I want this forever, and one day, when you’re ready, we will get married. I’m willing to wait as long as you need me to.”

Penelope couldn’t hold back her tears now, and she didn’t really want to. If you would’ve asked her four months ago if she would’ve left the FBI, moved in with her former co-worker, and be in a very committed, domestic relationship, she would’ve told you that you were crazy. But here she was, and she couldn’t believe her luck.

“I kinda love you, Luke Alvez.” Penelope leaned into Luke’s touch, a touch she knew she couldn’t live without. “And when you ask me to marry you, where ever you ask me, I will say yes, because you have made my life awesome.”

Luke’s laugh exploded through the room, Penelope’s following soon after. Every moment in their relationship had been drawn out. It had taken two years for them to kiss for the first time, they could wait a few more to pledge their allegiance to each other.


End file.
